


Amber: the Girl with Fire for Wings

by COOL1nate



Series: VRChat: Exploring Friendship, The World, and Reality Itself [1]
Category: VRChat (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: I made this as a 2019 Christmas present for Twitch streamer and close friend of mine; Phoenixprime1. When he first introduced me to his OC, Amber, I fell in love with her (not in that way though) and wanted to write a story of her for Phoenix. I went through several drafts but couldn't find anything I liked or that I thought sounded intriguing. Eventually, after getting a new PC, and wanting to give one of my good friends something for Christmas, I decided to start over from scratch and whipped up this short story for them. I hope you all enjoy this, you especially, Phoenix.
Series: VRChat: Exploring Friendship, The World, and Reality Itself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581226





	Amber: the Girl with Fire for Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixprime1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phoenixprime1).



"Have a good night, everyone," said the manly voice that came from the medieval-looking, red-haired girl as he waved to his friends before opening up his menu and pressing the button which read "Exit VRChat". With the game closed, they took of their VR headset, possibly watched some porn, then turned off their PC and got ready for bed. If this story were about the guy behind the headset, this story would end here, but this story isn't about another human male trying to live his fantasy as a hot anime waifu. This story's main character is the avatar the person had on. While the game may appear to be off on the player's end, on the inside, life still exists.

The red-haired girl, the avatar the player was using before they logged off, slowly opened their eyes and lifted their head from the bed they fell asleep in. Rubbing an eye they examined their room. Everything was as they left it. Lifting her covers, she turns her body so she's sitting on the side of the bed. She reaches her feet down to the floor and stands. She walks to the corner of the room where a mirror and dresser stand. Looking at herself in the mirror, her fox ears were barely visible through her messed up hair, her fox tail was also frizzled in a few places, and she was wearing a red and white nightgown that was slightly transparent. She turned to the dresser, held out a hand, and made a fist gesture which made a menu appear showing her in different outfits. There was a latex suit, a two-piece swimsuit, even a succubus version of herself. She browsed the outfits until she found her default red, white, and brown swordsman clothes. Moving her hand in front of the outfit and making another fist gesture, those clothes started to materialize on her body. She felt the soft fabric gently pet her skin as her hair also straightened itself. Finally, a holster with a sword inside appeared attached to her hip. She examined herself in the mirror and smiled.

This is Amber: A fox girl and Princess of the Fields who was gifted the powers of the Phoenix and does her best to make sure her kingdom is safe from danger.

Amber walks to her door and, once again, raises a hand to it and makes a fist gesture that opens another menu, this one to different locations. The dining hall, the ballroom, the pool room, etc. After browsing for a bit, Amber decides to go to the training grounds in her backyard so she could get some fresh air and do some sword practice. She makes a fist and seemingly instantly teleports to the training grounds. As she turns around she sees one of her friends already training. Before continuing, she grabs one of her servants who was just walking by.

"How long has he been here, and why is he here," Amber asked.

"They thought you could use some company," The servant responded. "They arrived no more than a couple of minutes ago. They asked if they could use the training grounds while they wait for your arrival."

As the servant went on their merry way, Amber turned back to their friend. They were a rather recent friend but they were one of the most loyal friends she had ever met. Before approaching them, she examined them. Their black vest, black hair, and orange accessories waving every time they made a swing with their katana.

This is Cool: An ordinary "kid" with lots of guts, will, and determination.

Cool struck the training dummy with as much force as he could, nearly knocking both itself and himself down in the process. He wasn't the best at swordsmanship and he knew that, but he didn't give up on trying his best to improve every day. Cool tried his hardest to remove his blade from the dummy. Eventually, he did manage to remove it, but he almost fell over backward in the process. Thankfully, Amber managed to grab him before he hit the ground.

"You okay, Cool," Amber asked, helping the boy to his feet.

"Yeah, I just gotta pay better attention to my footwork," Cool responded.

"It's more than just that. You're off balance entirely. Don't try and put as much force as you can into a single swing. If it fails then you could be left wide open."

Cool smiled. "There's a lot I've still yet to master, but that's why I'm being taught by one of the bests. Thanks again for teaching me, by the way."

"It's honestly no problem. I love helping friends and teaching people how to wield a blade, especially if it's someone like you who is very passionate about learning. People like you aren't found very often."

"I've told you my thoughts on weapons and why I'm a huge sword fanatic," Cool said as he started examining his katana. "Plus, there's just something about a blade that speaks to me."

Amber placed a hand on Cool's shoulder. "I can tell when a weapon calls for someone to wield it. This katana may not be the one that calls for you but it's definitely not rejecting you either."

"Well, everyone starts somewhere."

"Indeed they do." Amber removed her hand from Cool's shoulder and unshieved her sword. "Anyways, would you mind to a bit of sparing?"

"I would but I promised another friend I'd do something with them today, but I did want to ask you a quick question before I left."

"Of course," Amber responded while placing her sword back in its holster. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I was just curious if you were going to be free anytime this week because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind-" Before Cool could finish his sentence, a small warning label appeared in front of him. "Oh what perfect timing," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Now I've gotta reschedule the plans I had for today too."

"Don't be upset," Amber responded. "You can't tell when they'll want to hop back into this fantasy, none of us do. But what was that you were asking about me being free this week?"

"Uh, I'll ask again later, it's honestly not a big deal."

"Alright, you take care then, alright?"

"I'll do my best, and you take care too. You're a precious girl. I'd hate to hear anything happened to you, both in our reality and in their fantasy."

"Well thank you. I shall do my best as well."

"Alright. I'll chat with you later, Amber."

Amber nodded. "Likewise. I'll see you around, Cool."

And with those words spoken, Cool opened up a menu in front of him and pressed on a button which read "Go Home" which made him fade from Amber's view. Amber smiled as she created a small flame in her hand and repeated that word Cool said to her.

"Precious..."

**Author's Note:**

> A message to Phoenixprime1:
> 
> Thank you for choosing to accept me as one of your friends. I'm blessed to have someone as amazing as you in my life. And even though we both know you can be quite lewd at times, and while that doesn't mix well with my wholesomeness, I'm glad we're able to hang out together, if even for just brief moments at times. If you ever need a friend to talk to or someone to hang out (ERP) with, assuming I'm not at work, my DMs are usually always open. ;)  
> Thanks again and Merry Christmas!


End file.
